


神父叶叶的遭难［下］

by kanaepeach



Category: kanae - Fandom, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaepeach/pseuds/kanaepeach





	神父叶叶的遭难［下］

“呼……”kanae小声地喘着气，双眼直直地盯着前方，眼眶发红，有泪水在眼中打转，可怜又脆弱。  
但是暴行还在继续。  
触手卷起kanae射出的精液，送入他的口中，用沾染着精液和粘液的顶端在kanae口中缓缓摩擦。其他的触手也没有闲着，趁kanae还在高潮的余韵中还未回神，悄无声息地分出几根扒住kanae的臀瓣，向两边轻轻扒开，露出了藏在臀缝中一张一合，已经因情欲而变得嫣红的肛口。  
“真是诱人的美景。”  
男人赞叹着，俯下身稳住了刚刚被触手侵犯过的kanae的双唇，同时也将神父破碎的呻吟全数吞下。  
“嗯……唔！”  
正当kanae逐渐沉迷于亲吻和快感时，一条触手突然钻进了他的后穴。触手虽然只有一指粗细，但表面凹凸不平，快速的侵入摩擦过敏感的肠肉，带过一整爽利的酥麻，让空虚已久的肉穴尝到了一丝快乐的味道。  
kanae的喘息越发急促，臀部轻轻晃动着。这细细一根的触手只带来了瞬间的欢愉，但是这远远不够！“啊……”还想要……给我……kanae终于被男人放开，立刻呻吟起来，残存的一点理智也快要被后穴的空虚与快感给吞没。  
贴心的淫兽感受到了神父的渴望，又增加了一根，两根，三根细细的触手，轮流亵玩神父抖动的肠肉，进进出出地轮番造访这个神秘诱人的洞穴。  
但是，即便是四根触手，也还是过于纤细。

“啊……痒……好痒呜……”持续的瘙痒让神父忍不住将手伸向自己的肛门，想要自己动手来缓解这该死的瘙痒。  
“瞧瞧我们的神父，您在干什么？”双手被男人抓住，kanae忽然有了一瞬的清醒，巨大的羞愧和自我厌恶让他不禁落下泪来，坚持许久的信念也随之倒塌。  
“我在……自渎……”神父羞愧难当地小声回答。  
“您为什么要这么做呢，我的神父。”  
神父红着脸，闭上双眼不愿看到自己淫荡的身体。  
肿胀的双乳，勃起的阴茎，瘙痒的后穴，还有渴望着抚摸的全身上下的肌肤。  
“神父，只要您祈求我，我就给予您快乐。”男人也无法再忍耐，让触手撤出了kanae  
的后穴。被充分扩张的小穴不再紧闭，张开了一个比硬币小一点的缝隙，随着kanae急促的呼吸开合，似乎在发出热烈的邀请。  
触手再次缠上kanae的乳头，揉捏，摩擦，按压，充分的欺负着这两颗可怜的小豆。  
“求您……”  
“求我什么？”  
“求您……给我快乐……”  
“神父，我要如何给您快乐？”  
“求您……”神父苦苦哀求，男人却冷酷的一次次逼问，这让kanae无比恼怒，终是放弃了自己最后的矜持，带着哭腔大声叫了出来“求您用什么操我的后穴，狠狠的操我，让我，呜……让我快乐……”  
男人听到神父的哭泣，也忍耐不住，欺身而上，将自己勃起的阴茎狠狠捅入神父的小穴。  
“呃啊！”又粗又大的肉刃仿佛劈开了神父的身体，让他痛叫出声。这叫声中又充满了快意，疼痛也好，只要能得到抚慰。  
男人不等神父的小穴适应，便开始猛烈的抽插，快速的交合让神父感到了剧烈的快感，他惊叫着，竟是在被插入时就射了精。神父已经连续去了两回，但是他的阴茎在男人骤雨般的操弄下很快再次勃起。  
触手缠绕过来，包裹住他粉嫩的肉柱套弄，反复的摩擦神父的马眼，用各种方式想吸引神父的注意。可怜的神父刚刚勃起，又想射精了。  
“不，别，嗯哈……别碰那里……”神父哭泣着：“慢点……求您……”  
触手毫无反应，它只是低级的淫兽，听不懂神父的哀求。按着神父顶弄的男人听得懂，但是他无视了神父的请求，反而更快速的侵犯，他已经找到了让神父最快乐的那一处。每一次进入都狠狠摩擦过神父的前列腺，抽出时又带出一点柔嫩的肠肉，神父被激烈的操弄搅弄得灵魂都快要融化了，只能不住地呻吟，哭泣。  
就在kanae再次要攀上顶峰的时候，男人突然停了下来，拔出阴茎。柔嫩的肉穴放荡的吮吸挽留着肉棒，却没有成功。  
“哈啊……嗯…”kanae喘息着，眼神迷离，委屈又迷惑地看向身下，似乎是不明白为什么突然失去了快乐。  
男人看着他淫荡的表情，哼笑一声，淫兽立刻明白主人的意思，将神父翻转过来，摆出一个屁股翘起的姿势。触手将神父的两腿张开，将那个红肿的小穴扒开，翕张的肛口无力的挣扎着，却怎么都无法闭上。  
男人将阴茎对准自己操开的屁股穴，猛地一插到底。  
“啊！！”kanae大叫出声，还没反应过来，男人便已经拔出，再次狠狠地插了进来。这个姿势让男人毫无阻碍地进的更深，插的神父两眼泛白，满面潮红。穴口已经被绷紧到了极致，承受着男人一下又一下重重的侵犯。如此插了十几下，kanae的全身和小穴都开始痉挛。  
男人感受到了咬着自己的小嘴的变化，伸手狠狠扇了神父挺翘的屁股一巴掌。  
“啊啊！不！”kanae猛地抬起臀部，后穴一阵抖动，阴茎却什么也没有射出来——他只是用后穴就高潮了。  
男人也无法保持冷静，在剧烈抖动的小穴中疯狂的冲撞，抽插，同时双手不停的抽打神父白嫩的臀瓣，不大一会神父的双臀便红肿得像蜜桃一般，穴口也有被抽插成白沫的体液流下。  
“哈啊……慢点，求您……嗯……嗯啊……”kanae不住地哀求着，他感到小腹一阵酸胀，感到害怕，害怕自己完全的失控。但是这哭泣的呻吟更加刺激了暴徒的神经，他顶住kanae的敏感点剧烈摩擦，让神父瘫软了腰肢。毫不留情的侵犯持续了不大一会，神父开始剧烈地挣扎。  
他的后穴已经高潮了好几次，前面却射不出任何东西。  
但是一股另样的酸麻却涌了上来。  
“不……不……”神父哭泣着，被吻去的泪水不断地涌出。“我要……我要……呃啊！”  
神父大声哭泣着，透明的液体从马眼喷射而出，一股淡淡的骚味飘散开——神父被操失禁了，尿了出来。  
男人重重地抵在神父的前列腺，射了出来，一股一股微凉的精液打在敏感点上。神父的小穴剧烈地收缩，痉挛，又一次高潮了。  
男人射完精，抽出自己的肉棒，被操软的小穴无力的张开，白浊顺着神父的大腿缓缓流下。  
“还有这些可怜的小怪物没有得到满足，神父，请您也一并可怜可怜它们。”  
在kanae惊恐的目光中，触手再次缠了上来。男人却头也不回的离开了教堂，只剩下神父一人被触手包裹。  
至于满身痕迹，乳头红肿，肛门糊满的精液被别人发现之后会是怎么样的情景……谁又说的上呢。  
end


End file.
